


No Script (Sebastian Stan one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot, actors to lovers, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Sebastian practices all his roles with you. This one is a romantic scene, and you don’t know how to conceal your feelings as just acting when they are so much more.





	No Script (Sebastian Stan one shot)

The knock on the door put a huge smile on your face immediately, since you knew exactly who it was. Your phone screen lit up and you rolled your eyes when Sebastian’s name appeared in the notifications, with “OPEN UPPP!!!” as the text message. He had this habit of knocking on the door and texting you when he’d come over, his reason being “what if you have earphones on and don’t hear the knocking?”. No matter how much you made fun of him for doing so, you couldn’t help the giddy grin that spread over your face at how endearing he was.

God, you had it so bad for him. And he had no idea.

The door opened to reveal an especially energized Sebastian, holding a pizza box in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. A huge gain adorned his face. He moved his head slightly, trying to push back the hair that had fallen over his eyes, but failing due to his occupied hands.

“Hi!” You reached forward to pull him into a one armed hug, owing to the huge box in his other hand, and stepped aside, allowing him to walk into your apartment, taking the box from him and carrying it to the kitchen. You both would crack it open later for dinner.

“How was work?” Sebastian asked as he sauntered into the kitchen right after you, grabbing two chilled beer bottles from the fridge.

You shrugged. “Same old, same old.” You replied, turning to look at him. “Not all of us are working on multimillion dollar movies.”

He grinned and you both walked back to the living room, flopping down onto the couch.

“How’d the scene go?” You asked, handing him a bottle.

“Like we practiced.” He replied.

“Meaning, you nailed it?” Sebastian grinned.

“Of course I did. I had a great practice partner.” You giggled at his words, flipping your hair. Sebastian laughed at the action.

Sebastian was the one dude who showed up on this movie completely prepared to do his scenes. And the reason for that was you, his best friend. Every time on the day before the shoot, he’d go through those scenes with you, while you would gladly take on the role of whoever he was conversing with. It was fun, as you would often play multiple characters at a time. While Sebastian practiced seriously, you would go through the scenes as hilariously as possible, insisting you were ‘honing his self control’ when he questioned why.

“How are you  _‘honing my self control’_?” he exclaimed, laughing at your latest antic.

“Well, if you don’t laugh today at practice, you won’t laugh tomorrow at the shoot.” That had shut him up pretty well, though he still shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully.

Now, you nudged him before grabbing the stack of papers he’d brought that sat on the coffee table. You flipped through the script, eyes scanning the lines. “What scene do you have to film tomorrow?”

“Uh…” Sebastian took the papers from you, opening a page and handing you that copy before grabbing the other one. You read through the lines, eyes widening.

“This is…” You read some of the dialogue.

“Yup. The big moment. Elise and Tyler are going to finally get together.”

You took a breath, looking at the various directions on the paper. From what you could tell, it was going to be a _very_  intimate scene.

“I didn’t know Elise and Tyler were going to end up together…” you mumbled, continuing to read.

_Tyler holds Elise’s hand, a tear leaves her eye._

“Well, they are.” Sebastian replied, taking a sip of the his beer.

“You didn’t tell me.” You said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Well, you kinda did say you didn’t give a crap when I started to tell you the story.”

“I was hungover.” You shot back, making a face at him. “And you never mentioned it afterward during any of our practices.”

Sebastian shrugged. “My bad. What’s the big deal?”

_The fact that you’ll look me in the eye and tell me you love me? When my mind imagines that very thing happening every single day? Yeah, no big at all._

Sebastian had been friends with you for a long time, ever since a mutual friend had introduced him to you as the founder of a charity project you were working on at the time. Sebastian had donated generously, at which you were elated. You two hadn’t lost contact since then, eventually growing to be closer than you could ever have dreamed.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t close like you wanted it to be. For over two years, you had watched Sebastian slowly rise to the top in his career, cheering him on, supporting him, and doing things like this, reading scripts with him, in order to help him practice. All this you did just so you could watch him smile a little bigger, laugh a little longer, and maybe, along the way, realize that you were the one for him.

So far, that dream was no closer to being achieved.

You shook your head at his words now. “No big deal.” You reached for your own bottle, taking a swig just so you wouldn’t have to speak further.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Sebastian spoke, turning his body to face your own. “Ready?”

You looked down at the script, eyes locating the line where you would start, nodding. You were only there to read lines, it was really Sebastian doing all the acting and the emotions. He was so good at it, that you could comically deadpan all the lines and he’d never break character.

That was a disadvantage in this scene.

Sebastian was in character from the get go, emotional, frustrated and of course, madly in love.

“Why do you hate me?” He let his voice crack brilliantly at the end, and you fumbled to answer, looking down at your line.

“I don’t.” You replied. Usually, you didn’t bother to be as emotionally invested in the role. Despite that, you couldn’t help but get into this one. Even though that was only his job, and he was doing it splendidly.

You couldn’t focus as Sebastian spoke, all you could think about was how he would lean closer as he spoke, how his hand held your own, how many thoughts seemed to be running through his eyes.

_It’s acting, Y/N. He’s acting._

“I wish,” he took in a shaky breath, glancing briefly at the pages in his lap. “I wish you’d let me take care of you.” His hand came up to push a tendril of hair behind your ear, and you had to stop yourself from melting into his touch. Your heart was pounding and you subconsciously leaned in as well.

“I never stopped you.” You couldn’t help your whisper, eyes scanning Sebastian’s own, running over his high cheekbones, the slope of his nose, the almost invisible little marks scattered on his cheeks, the edge of his jaw and the hair scattered sparsely across it.

You felt a nudge at your arm, making your stare snap back to his eyes.

“It’s your line.” He said quietly, making your face burn hot. You cleared your throat and looked down, pretending to look for the next line while you tried to calm your racing heart.

“I- uh….” You heard a snort and Sebastian’s finger pointed at the line on your page.

“Right.” You said to yourself. “Then prove it.” You said, looking up at him, mind desperately rushing to find any form of concentration.

Sebastian smiled, nodding. “That does it.” He sat back on the couch like he always did after running the lines initially, settling to start learning his words.

“Wait, that’s a very abrupt way to end a scene.” You looked down and frowned. Reading the next lines.

_Elise and Tyler kiss. It is desperate and emotional, but very gentle and slow. The camera pans out._

“Oh.” You blushed, clearing your throat and grabbing your beer again, realizing it was not cold anymore.

“I’ll get us more drinks.” You muttered, grabbing his bottle as well before fast walking to the kitchen.

You leaned against the counter and looked out the window, trying to breathe deep. Just the thought of running that scene again with Sebastian, and multiple times, panicked you. You couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed how flustered you were the first time around. But you knew he would only get more invested the more you practiced. And it was hard to convince yourself that none of the love in his eyes was real when he did such a good job of portraying it.

The most you could hope for was tonight to not be a complete disaster. So far, it was looking like it would be.

Sebastian’s lips moved as he read through the lines, hunched forward in his place on the couch. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and he looked up as you entered, smiling.

“Okay. I think I’m ready to do it without the script.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Already?”

He nodded, standing up. “There’s not a lot of words. Mostly expressions. I can do this.”

You nodded, moving towards the empty area behind the couch where you two could stand. You still had your own copy in your hand, standing a couple of feet away from Sebastian.

The scene began again, this time even more impactful as Sebastian moved without a script, using his hands and shuffling around to make it more authentic. You got immersed in the scene, feeding on the vibes that came off him, your heart beating hard and fast. He got closer to you, face inches from yours.

“I love you.” He whispered, eyes darting between yours.

Your breath caught, feeling his own tickle your face.

_I love you too._

“What?” Seb’s eyebrows furrowed, looking down at the script in your hand and trying to make it out upside down. “I don’t think that’s your line. Isn’t it ‘Then prove it’?”

Your heart skipped and you looked down at the paper. _Crap._  You had said it out loud.

“Right. Yeah. Of course.” You cursed as your voice wavered. “Then prove it.” It was a weak delivery and you moved away from him slightly, trying to put space between you two in hopes that it might clear your fogged senses. You choked out a laugh. “You’re just really good. I kind of believed you. Got too into it.”

Sebastian breathed out a little laugh, still staring at you intently. You coughed. The silence was so awkward you were sure if you strained your ears a bit, you could heat crickets chirping.

“Maybe we should do it one more time and then wrap it up.” He suggested. You nodded and move to stand straight, signaling to him that you were ready.

This time things went relatively smoother, since you knew what to expect and exactly what he’d do. It still didn’t stop your heart from wishing you to be Elise, and him to be Tyler, so he could actually be in love with you.

But that’s all it was, a wish.

In a short few minutes, he was again inches from you, hand holding yours.

“I love you.” He whispered. This time, you were ready.

“Then prove it.” Your voice slightly shook but you were still proud of yourself for getting through the line. Sebastian smile softly, and you didn’t break your gaze from his. He wasn’t supposed to smile. Was he incorporating something new into the scene? Probably.

His thumb came up to run across your cheekbone, and you struggled to hold back a blush. You didn’t stop him. You personally thought you couldn’t even if you tried. Despite telling yourself it was because of his acting, and you were helping him, you knew it was really because it felt so good. Sebastian was looking you in the eye, his fingers brushing your face, his nose almost touching yours. It took everything in you to not lean forward even more.

“Just the kiss left now.” He whispered. His breath tickled your lips. You were surprised at how your legs were holding you up, your knees felt so weak.

“Yeah.” You replied, making no move to step back.

It was simultaneous. Thinking back on it later on, you weren’t able to tell who kissed who first. All you could remember next was his lips on yours, his other hand coming up to join the first one on your face, cupping your jaw and neck. Your hands fisted his shirt, pulling him closer, lips moving against his, kissing him over and over. His tongue was quick to push past your lips, slowing down your pace and softly running over the roof of your mouth. You keened at the feeling, sinking into his body. His arms wrapped around your waist, your own fingers sneaking into his hair and pulling.

His answering groan made you snap out of the moment, pulling away instantly. You put distance between you two, staring wide eyed at Sebastian. His eyes were blown, lips swollen and hair in disarray. Your heart was still beating erratically, mouth tingling with the feeling of a few moments before.

“Don’t pull away, Y/N.” His voice caught your attention. “You’ve pulled away for so long. Not anymore. Please.”

“Seb…” Your voice trailed off. You didn’t know what to say.

He shook his head, moving closer to you once again. “Do you know how long I’ve dreamed of this? How many months I’ve spent thinking what it would feel like to kiss you, to hold you like that? God, I’ve been in love with you for so long, you oblivious little shit.”

You choked out a laugh, feeling slightly lightheaded. You couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“This isn’t part of the script, right?” Your eye caught the papers on the ground. You realized that you had dropped them there in the heat of the moment.

Sebastian shook his head, smiling a little. “No script. Just me.”

A smile slowly crept onto your face and you didn’t hesitate in stepping forward and capturing his lips in yours once more. He immediately responded, and you could feel the smile tugging on his lips and they moved against yours, your body pressed against his.


End file.
